En lo mas profundo
by BakoNya
Summary: Caer hacia el abismo, hundirse en la oscuridad, temer a quedarse atrapado en aquella profundidad, sentir que cada instante te hundes mas y que no hay forma de escapar, batofobia es su nombre y en esta ocasión, el portero y capitán de Raimon, se enfrentara a esta situación. - Este One-shot participa en el reto: Temor Enfermizo del foro Inazuma Eleven.


**¡Konnichiwa! Este es el primer one-shot que hago y bueno, el primer reto en el que participo, espero no haber fallado en lo que tenia planeado y bueno, he aquí lo que escribí. Pero primero, como se indico, debo poner el significado de mi fobia.**

**Batofobia: ****La batofobia es el miedo a las profundidades. Esto puede incluir cosas como pozos profundos, lagos y piscinas, junto con largos pasillos oscuros y otros tipos de profundidades.**

**Listo, ahora si, vamos a la historia.**

* * *

El castaño de la banda naranja se encontraba parado frente a un precipicio, sus ojos marrones miraban inexpresivos el vació que había en el agua de aquel lago, mientras lentamente una sombra oscura se acercaba desde atrás y lo empujaba con ambas manos haciéndolo caer, los ojos del castaño miraban aquella sombra mientras caía y se hundía en lo profundo, sin poder moverse en absoluto, solo miraba, miraba la luz que había sobre la superficie, que lentamente iba desapareciendo, dejándolo por completo en la oscuridad, mientras tanto se seguía hundiendo.

Desesperadamente, comenzó a chapotear en el agua hasta que sus manos sintieron el borde de la bañera donde se pudo apoyar para sentarse, un sueño, solo había sido un sueño, se levanto de la bañera con la respiración agitada, y la observo por un momento, el agua aun moviéndose por el chapoteo constante que había tenido segundo atrás, se toco la cabeza angustiado, pensaba en la manera para poder calmarse, hasta que finalmente lo logro, se envolvió en una toalla y salio del baño con rumbo a su habitación.

Se vistió con el pijama que le había dejado su madre sobre la cama, se recostó para dormir sin obtener resultado, no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño, aquella sombra, aquella figura oscura que lo aventaba hacia el abismo, ¿Que era? ¿que significaba?, no lo sabia y sabiendo que no encontraría respuesta, decidió darse la vuelta y apagar la luz hasta que se quedara dormido.

\- POV Endou –

La luz se asoma a través de mi ventana y lentamente me pega en el rostro, haciendo que me despierte, ya amaneció. Me levanto de prisa, pronto sera el partido contra Zeus, por lo que había entrenamiento para hoy y no tengo intensión de perdérmelo.

\- ¡Mamoru, el desayuno está listo! – escucho gritar a mi madre, pero como dije, había entrenamiento temprano y no pienso perdérmelo

\- Lo siento mamá – me disculpo bajando deprisa y corriendo hacia la entrada – debo irme, es hora de entrenar – sonrió como típicamente lo hago, ella me sonríe y se va de nuevo a la cocina

\- Ten cuidado – me dice, sonrió y salgo de la casa deprisa

El camino hacia la escuela es de lo más tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal, me encuentro con varios compañeros en el camino.

\- Buenos días Endou – me saluda Kidou que va junto con Goenji

\- Buenos días chicos – los saludo como de costumbre y seguimos caminando

Llegamos a la escuela y vimos al resto del equipo, nos esperaban en la entrada, al parecer todos llegaron con energía

\- Me alegra que hayan llegado chicos – nos dice Aki sonriendo – ya tenemos el permiso, así que podemos partir

\- De que hablas, ¿no íbamos a entrenar? – pregunto confundido mirando a todos

\- Ese era el plan inicial – dice Natsumi llegando con Haruna – pero pedimos un permiso para poder entrenar en el lago.

\- ¿E-En el l-la-lago? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa mientras la mirada de todos se posa sobre mí – ¿P-Pero porque ahí? Si podemos entrenar aquí como siempre – sonrió, es lo único que puedo hacer, forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro

\- Necesitan aumentar su resistencia – nos explica Natsumi – y la natación es una forma perfecta de aumentarla

Miro a todos y sonrió, que otra cosa puedo hacer, nada, solo sonreír

\- Pues que estamos esperando – les digo lo más tranquilo que puedo, lo cual es muy difícil para mí, entrenar en el lago, jamás lo hubiera dicho antes, pero, espero que este entrenamiento termine pronto.

\- Fin POV Endou –

El equipo de soccer de la secundaria Raimon, subió lo más rápido que pudieron a su transporte, estaban ansiosos de empezar el entrenamiento, se sentaron en parejas como siempre mientras el transporte se ponía en marcha hacia su destino, un pequeño lago que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad era hacia donde se dirigían.

Entrando en la pequeña área boscosa del lugar, todos admiraban desde las ventanas el paisaje tan natural de ahí, sin embargo el portero y capitán no sentía lo mismo, cada metro que recorría el autobús era un martirio, pues sabía que cada metro se acercaba más a ese lugar que lo ponía tan mal, no sabía el porqué, y tampoco buscaba saberlo, solo sabía que le tenía miedo, pero no un miedo normal, el pensar en estar ahí lo aterraba de sobremanera.

El autobús seguía en marcha, mientras lentamente por su frente se veían pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro completo, hasta terminar en la mano que tenía posada sobre la rodilla.

\- Endou ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kazemaru, que estaba sentado junto al portero

\- ¿P-Porque preguntas? – pregunto Endou como si no pasara nada

\- Estas sudando – le dijo el ex velocista mientras sus orbes avellana se posaban en el castaño

\- Sí, estoy bien – volvió a forzar su sonrisa para aparentar que nada estaba pasando

\- Se lo que te pasa – le dijo el peli-azul, poniendo nervioso al castaño, lo había descubierto – tienes calor – le dijo sonriendo el oji-avellana – no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos podrás refrescarte – siguió sonriendo a su compañero, que a su vez le correspondía aquella sonrisa, prefería que creyera eso a que supiera que le tenía miedo al lago, pero, ¿era lo mejor?

\- POV Endou –

Respire tranquilo, o por lo menos lo más tranquilo que pude para que Kazemaru no se diera cuenta de nada, sigo sonriendo mientras llegamos, para mi pésima suerte ya llegamos, veo a todos bajando emocionados del autobús, yo espero hasta que todos hayan bajado para bajar.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo inventar para evitar esto?, no le veo solución, ellos saben que entreno aun estando enfermo, nos acercamos a aquel cristalino y limpio lugar, el lago.

\- Listo chicos, ya pueden quitarse el uniforme y quedar en su traje de baño – nos dice Haruna que coloca una pequeña maleta junto a un árbol

Pero claro, como no lo pensé antes, como yo no sabía nada, no tengo conmigo el traje de baño, creo que al final si la libre

\- Endou – me llama Aki, sonrió y volteo para verla, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo – supuse que no traerías, así que yo traje uno para ti – miro sus manos extendidas, en las cuales posa doblado un traje de baño, sonrió y le doy las gracias, para después ir a cambiarme entre los arboles

\- ¿Estás listo Endou? – me pregunta Kidou parado junto a la orilla

\- Ya voy – le digo saliendo de entre los arbustos y caminando hacia ellos, la mayoría ya está en el agua calentando

\- Vamos – me dice Kidou entrando en el agua y yendo hacia donde estaba el resto, mientras yo los observo desde la orilla – ¡Endou!, ¡ya ven! – me llama desde el agua y me acerco lentamente

Miro el lago y mientras me acerco a él, siento como un pequeño temblor se apodera de mi cuerpo, aun así continuo avanzando, me adentro en el agua poco a poco y mi corazón se acelera de forma inusual, me cuesta trabajo jalar aire, aun así sigo avanzando hacia mis compañeros, hasta que dejo de sentir la tierra, ya no la siento, mis pies están completamente separados de la tierra de la orilla, y ahora es el movimiento del agua el que me lleva, respiro agitado, me cuesta respirar, lo siento, me estoy hundiendo, mi vista se nubla por un instante y al regresar lo veo, soy yo de pequeño y me estoy hundiendo, trato de nadar a la superficie y no puedo, siento mi cuerpo pesado, no puedo nadar, por más que lo intento no puedo nadar, veo a las personas en el lago, chapoteo para pedir ayuda, pero nadie me oye, nadie me nota, y me sigo hundiendo más y más profundo, la luz de la superficie empieza a desaparecer, y en su lugar, la oscuridad se adueña de todo, mientras tanto, yo continuo hundiéndome.

\- Fin POV Endou –

\- Endou… Endou… ¡Endou! – le grito Aki al portero que se había quedado inconsciente

\- ¿Q-Que paso? – pregunto el castaño mientras abría con cierta dificultad los ojos

\- Estuviste inconsciente – le dijo Kidou sentado frente a él – ¿te encuentras bien Endou? – le pregunto el de rastas al oji-marrón - ¿quieres contarnos algo? – le pregunto de nuevo esperando la respuesta del portero

\- No, no, estoy bien - les dijo Endou nervioso

\- ¿Esta seguro capitán? - le pregunto Kurimatsu

\- Si, si - sonrió para calmar a los chicos - no se preocupen, estoy bien

Los chicos miraron extrañados a su capitán, pero no dijeron mas, solo se dirigieron de vuelta al autobús para regresar a la escuela

\- ¿Que les parecería entrenar de nuevo aquí? - pregunto Aki mirando a los chicos

La mayoría respondía con emoción que les gustaria, que seria muy bueno, sin embargo.

\- Yo - les hablo Endou - preferiría entrenar como siempre – les dice sonriendo forzadamente, mientras por su mente, la imagen de aquel lago, aquel sitio que fuese el causante de aquel temor, vagaba de un lado a otro, recorriendo cada rincón en el subconsciente de aquel chico, que sin saberlo, trataba de reprimir aquella imagen y hacía que su propio temor fuera cada vez más profundo dentro de él.

* * *

**Listo, eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, y fue algo complicado hacerlo, ya que ni siquiera sabia bien como era esta fobia, igual espero les haya gustado. Un saludo, y nos leemos pronto. Sayo. **


End file.
